goodluckcharliefandomcom-20200214-history
Teddy Duncan
) |affiliations = South High School Super Adventure Land (formerly) Kwikki Chikki (formerly) Yale University (accepted as a student) |parents = Bob and Amy Duncan |siblings = Gabe Duncan Charlie Duncan Toby Duncan PJ Duncan |grandparents =Linda and Frank Duncan (paternal) Petunia and Hank Blankenhooper (maternal) | title1=Uncles | other1=Mel Duncan (great-uncle) | title2=Aunts | other2=Jamie Blankenhooper (maternal aunt) | title3=First Appearance: | other3=Study Date |portray = Bridgit Mendler Taylar Hender (Young Teddy in The Bob Duncan Experience |friends = Ivy Wentz(Best Friends) Spencer Walsh(Boyfriend/In Love With) Skyler (Close Friends) Victor Vonnie Kelsey Beau(ex-boyfriend) |loveinterests = Spencer (Boyfriend, In Love With) Beau (ex-boyfriend) Derek (ex-boyfriend) Evan (ex-crush) |image = TeddyChar.png |caption = Teddy Duncan in Season 4 |profession = Actress, Singer |title4 = Last Appearance |other4 = Good Bye Charlie|relationships = Spencer Walsh (Boyfriend, In Love With) Beau (ex-boyfriend)|full name = Teddy Rebecca Duncan|nickname = Teddy|eye color = Brown|hair color = Blonde|family = Amy (Mother) Bob (Father) PJ (Older Brother) Gabe (Younger Brother) Charlie (Younger Sister) Toby (Younger Brother)|actor = Bridgit Mendler|first episode = Study Date|last episode = Good Bye Charlie|enemies = Victoria Zong (superior; one-sided on Victoria's side)}} ' Teddy Rebecca Duncan' is the second oldest child of the Duncan children. She makes video diaries to guide her little sister Charlie through life. Her parents are Amy and Bob Duncan. Teddy's siblings besides Charlie are PJ, Gabe, and Toby Duncan. Teddy is portrayed by Bridgit Mendler. Personality Teddy is a kind, intelligent, creative, responsible, 18-year-old girl who cares about her family and friends. Teddy loves to go shopping, hang out with her best friend, Ivy, and go to the movies. It is suggested that her favorite colors are blue and purple. Teddy gets excellent grades and excels in English, math, and science ("Teddy's Little Helper"). She also likes music. She was the Beast in Beauty and the Beast, and she was in her school's fourth grade production of The Sound Of Music ("Sleepless in Denver"). It is unknown which part she plays, but Bob finds a flier to her production ("Charlie in Charge"). Her best friend Ivy calls her "T". Teddy can get easily distracted, especially if it comes to her high school crush, Spencer. However, Teddy is sometimes shown to be jealous or angry. She got angry at PJ for bringing home the wrong baby from the park ("Baby Come Back"). Teddy gets jealous when her best friend Ivy becomes "textmates" with her mother (The Curious Case of Mr. Dabney). She sometimes hides secrets from her parents in a few episodes ("The Curious Case of Mr. Dabney"). Teddy also is easily embarrassed, especially by her family members. Sister of PJ, Gabe, Charlie, and Toby. She blushes when Spencer's rich parents see her family members acting ridiculously on the local news. After admitting being related to them, she actually burps out loud twice and can't deny who she is and confesses to frequently sweating, farting, and burping ("Charlie Goes Viral"). Teddy can also be extremely sensitive about her grades. She gets upset and even a little mad when she gets her first B ("Teddy's Little Helper"), even though Bs aren't that bad. She goes as far as even using Charlie just to make her teacher happy and get an A in Teddy's Little Helper. In "Teddy's Bear", she angrily snaps the point of her teacher's pencil when he refuses to change her grade and ends up getting detention. She also gets mad at her ex-boyfriend Derek when he's not upset that she broke up with him, as she was expecting him to make a big deal out of it and beg her not to break up with him. Her catchphrase is "That's so unfair!" Physical Appearance Teddy had long blonde hair that she left in loose waves most of the time until she cut her hair before season 4. She is also very tall. Most of the time she can be seen wearing her hair down. She can mostly be seen wearing boots, and she asks PJ for a special type of boots for her sixteenth birthday ("Driving Mrs. Dabney"). Teddy usually wears jeans paired with a loose blouse or sequined tee and a long sweater. She has a slightly boho fashion sense. Relationships Amy Duncan (1995-Present; Mother) Teddy loves her mother. They have a strong bond. However, in some episodes Teddy lies and tricks her mother. In Butt Dialing Duncans, she wants to see a midnight movie with Ivy, and to trick her mother into letting her go, Teddy hangs out with her for the day and tells her she's cool. In Pushing Buttons, Teddy confesses to her mother that she wishes they wouldn't have had another baby. In Snow Show, Teddy goes to her mother for advice about boys PJ Duncan (1995-Present; Brother) Teddy and PJ have a common brother-sister relationship. They fight, but they are always there for each other. In Up a Tree, Amy explains that Teddy and PJ often fought a lot in their childhood treehouse. Bob Duncan (1995-Present; Father)Teddy does not like that her dad is a pest control specialist. In Study Date, she says "he kills bugs for a living." However, she loves her father very much. In Termite Queen, she learned that she wouldn't trick him into buying her a car like she had planned because she loves him too much. Gabe Duncan (1998-Present; Brother) Teddy has said she was kidding when she said she was never interested in him, so that means she and Gabe have a strong bond. ("Study Date"). In Meet the Parents, Teddy helped Gabe by pretending to be his mom, even though she failed. She did teach Charlie that the opposite of good was Gabe, but she still shows love for her younger brother. The same is for Gabe when he and PJ make a rap for her 16th birthday in Driving Mrs. Dabney, and before attempted to buy her shoes. Also as in the episode Name That Baby, Gabe is yelling out to his mother while Teddy is trying to study for exams, but she doesn't get as annoyed at Gabe as a usual sibling would to another sibling. There for that shows that she has a little of respect for him. Charlie Duncan (2009-Present; Sister) Teddy loves her little sister. Teddy makes a video diary for her, because she figures she won't be around when Charlie is older. In Teddy's Little Helper, Teddy uses Charlie to impress her teacher to get her an easy A. She is crushed when she believes her video diaries are gone in Bye Bye Video Diary but shows no signs of anger to Charlie. Victoria Zong (2012-Present; Enemy) Victoria is Teddy's superior. Victoria is unimaginably more intelligent, beautiful, popular, talented, funny and fulfilled than Teddy. Victoria has a far higher IQ than Teddy, has dumped more boyfriends than Teddy has ever gotten, gets free lunches everyday and has never been picked on, has appeared in more school plays and debates, can make an entire school laugh and always has things go her way. Victoria is always disgusted to have Teddy in her presence, and will take any opportunity to lampoon, ridicule, humiliate, and mock her because of her flaws. Compared to Victoria, Teddy is vegetable. Spencer Walsh See Spendy (2010 Dating; 2011 Friends; 2011-2013 Dating; 2013 Friends; 2013 Ex-Friends; 2014-Present Boyfriend) * Season 1- Boyfriend * Season 2- Ex-Boyfriend * Season 3- Boyfriend/Ex-Boyfriend * Season 4- Ex-Boyfriend/Ex-Friend/Boyfriend Teddy once had a crush on Spencer. In Study Date, It seems Spencer likes Teddy back. They soon start dating. But this relationship ends when Spencer is caught cheating on Teddy at work with Teddy's soon to be friend Skyler. Soon after that they kiss, but they decide to just stay friends. Then they seem to hate each other, calling each other a clump-nugget in Battle of the Bands. In the episode, Can You Keep a Secret? after kissing Spencer, Teddy gets back together with him. It is said in the episode, Le Halloween, that Spencer and Teddy have been together for a year since they got back together. Spencer and Teddy part ways in All Fall Down when Spencer goes to college early and they can't handle a long distance relationship. Teddy and Spencer admit that they love each other, but they decided to break up in All Fall Down. Then in Teddy's Choice Spencer came for Teddy's 18th birthday and told her he couldn't be friends with her-it was too hard, because he was still in love with her. This left Teddy teary-eyed but she still chose Beau over him for the moment. Then in Good Bye Charlie they start dating again. Ivy Wentz (2002-Present; Best Friends) Teddy and Ivy have been best friends for a long time. Their mothers are also friends. Teddy sometimes doesn't trust Ivy's opinion. Also, Ivy is sometimes does not like that Teddy is dating Spencer and Teddy doesn't like the fact that Ivy is dating Raymond. But, Raymond dumped Ivy, and Spencer and Teddy broke-up so they both are single. BFFs forever. Emmett Heglin (2005-Present; Friends) When Emmett says their relationship with Teddy ended when he was dating Nina, Teddy responds that their "relationship" was all in his head in Pushing Buttons. Emmett gets Teddy a job at Super Adventure Land as a princess. Emmett also works there as a frog and Teddy and Emmett have to do a show together about The Frog Prince. When Teddy has to kiss Emmett in a show at Super Adventure Land for her job, Teddy invites Emmett over, so they can practice and see if they will feel anything between them. Emmett gets scared that if they don't feel anything, then their relationship won't have a chance after Teddy tries to be embarrassing and insane, so he leaves and quits his job ("Return to Super Adventure Land"). Beau Landry see Teddy and Beau's Relationship (2013; Good Friends/Ex-Crushes/Ex-boyfriend) Beau is one of Teddy's good friends they meet because Bob gets Beau to help him with a job because Rats are on the loose at Teddy's sleepover so Beau helps Bob and when Beau and Teddy see eachother they look at eachother sweatly and Iike the love eachother then in Charlie 4, Toby 1 She helps Beau break up with his girlfriend Julie and she does help them and at the end of the episode they hug eachother and stare into eachother eyes and smile and when Teddy does her video Diary she said "Now Beau Is Single (and Smiles)" Then she said, "Why Am I smiling?" and in the new episode Teddy's New Beau he says that he is inlove with Teddy will they be a future couple? It is shown in Teddy's Choice that they are dating and she choses him over Spencer. In Bobs Beau Be Gone, he moves back to Tennesse implying that Beau and Teddy will break up. They remain pretty good friends because they video chat a lot so does Bob and Beau so he keeps in-touch with the Duncan's pretty well and there family remains good friends with Beau. Vonnie see Teddy and Vonnie's Relationship (2012-Present; Good Friends) Teddy and Vonnie both met on the vollyball teem and ever since, they have been really close friends. They have been seen to argue a lot and also Teddy, (and everyone else), thinks that Vonnie is kind of an "Air Head" but Teddy likes her anyway and she is one of her best friends. Kelsey see Teddy and Kelsey's Relationship (2012-Present; Good/Close Friends) Kelsey and Teddy met on the Vollyball team and have been close friends every since. Kelsey also helped Teddy become a cheerleader and they are becoming really close and it is seen that she really enjoys having Kelsey over and Kelsey loves hanging out with Teddy and also Gabe and Amy. Character History Study Date Teddy plans a study date with Spencer, but since Amy is going back to work and all her family except for Amy is there, that presents complications. It is shown that Spencer and Teddy both wanted to kiss each other (Teddy applying lip gloss, Spencer spraying breath spray) but Teddy's family got in the way. First, PJ and Emmett are having a jam session, then Teddy has to collect Gabe from Mrs. Dabney's, and Bob drops Charlie. When Spencer and Teddy are leaning in, Gabe says, "What are you doing?" Also, when the pair are trying to kiss at the door, the car horn beeps and interrupts. Background Information *In Pushing Buttons, Amy says she picked the name Teddy because she liked the name, implying Teddy is her legal first name. *In Sun Show Part 1, Teddy tells Kai that she got her name because her parents were expecting a boy. *She is the only one out of the oldest three Duncan kids who knows when their dad's (Bob) birthday is. *Like her mother, father, and brother, Teddy is a very good singer, as seen in Battle of the Bands, Teddy and the Bambino, A Duncan Christmas, Teddy's New Beau, and Good Bye Charlie. *She plays the keyboard as seen in A Duncan Christmas Trivia *The homecoming dress Teddy wears in The Bob Duncan Experience is the same dress Savannah wears to "her" birthday in the Disney Channel Original Movie, "Frenemies". *The character Teddy Duncan is named after Good Luck Charlie ''co-creator Phil Baker's eldest daughter, Teddy. *In Welcome Home, Teddy mentioned she was 17. But in Baby Steps, her older brother PJ said he was 18 when they are ''2 years apart of each other. Although, PJ said he had to repeat 3rd grade in Snow Show, Part One, so he should be turning 19 this year. *Teddy's real name is Theodora but Phil Baker's daughter's name is just Teddy. *She went with Beau to the Bug Prom. (The Bug Prom) *Teddy was the only girl before Charlie was born *In Bad Luck Teddy, the pink swan sweater is the same sweater that Olive from ANT Farm wore in infant. *She and Beau broke up due to Beau moving back to Tennessee Bob's Beau Be Gone. * Her parents alongside the other kids chose all boy's name like Charlie, Gabe, PJ ,and Toby *She leaves for Yale in the series finale Good Bye Charlie. *She and Spencer got back together in Good Bye Charlie. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Duncan Family Category:Students Category:Main Characters Category:Gabe Duncan Category:Teens Category:Kids Category:Females Category:Volleyball player Category:Friends of Teddy